1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, and relates in particular to a data processing apparatus that can execute multiple processes.
2. Related Background Art
Digital satellite TV broadcasting using communication satellites (CSs), and digital satellite TV broadcasting using broadcast satellites (BSs), both of which are currently employed, combined with ground-wave digital TV broadcasting, deployment of which is presently in the planning stage, will expand available broadcast capacities to several tens to hundreds of channels and will permit the airing of a great number of programs, thereby making it difficult for users to search out and select those they desire to view.
Therefore, on a digital TV broadcast receiving apparatus, a program guide, contents based on received electronic program guide (EPG) data, is displayed that a user can employ to locate a program he or she desires to view and to automatically designate a source station and use a timer for setting up a connection. Further, based on a designated search condition, if a user performs a search of EPG data for, or registers, a favorite, desired program, that program will be located for the user.
Further, as portions of the communication infrastructure, such as the Internet, have been expanded, and since there has been an increase in the frequency of browsing requests handled by the WWW (World Wide Web) and in the exchange of e-mail originating at the homes of correspondents, television sets with integrated WWW browsing software (browsers) and STBs (Set Top Boxes) that include e-mail applications have become available, and TV broadcast receiving apparatuses having a variety of functions, in addition to the screening of programs for visual entertainment, have been developed.
However, when an EPG screen is used to select, to reserve or to search for a program, or when a WWW browsing function, a data broadcasting browsing function, or an e-mail application function is employed, an EPG screen or an operating screen for one of the additional functions must be displayed, and complicated operations, such as screen switching and scrolling, must be performed using a cursor key or a determination key. Persons who have operated only conventional television receiving apparatuses and who are not familiar with computer use or with playing video games find such operations very difficult.
In addition, since many areas, spread across an entire screen, are used for an EPG operation and for operating screens for functions, these screens interfere with the viewing of a program that is being shown.
Special buttons that correspond to individual functions and that eliminate the need to manipulate cursor keys may be provided for remote controllers; but for multi-functioned TV broadcast receiving apparatuses, too many such buttons must be provided, so that users can neither remember the functions of all the buttons, nor use them easily.